The Demons Within Us
by Clockwork Huntress
Summary: The Demons Within Us is a Grimm fan-fiction where an original character is present, and is one of the main characters in the story. This character was experimented on my a cruel Grimm in the United Kingdom and she travels to Portland to see her old friends after she some how escapes the unnamed Grimm's grasp. We will see chapters dedicated to history and the 'OC' before the UK...
1. Chapter 1

March 9th, 2010;  
Somewhere in United Kingdom  
The year before Nicholas "Nick" Burkhardt.

* * *

There was a young woman of around 27 walking down a hallway with her hands tied behind her back with a thick rope.  
There were two men either side of her, both with a tattoo of a shield on the right side of their necks. They were both 'pets' of the corrupted Grimm who killed criminal Wesen and experimented on innocent ones. The man on the young woman's right was a Coyotl and the one on her left was possibly another one of the Grimm's experiments, it looked like something crossed between a Abartige Aasfresser and a Weten Ogen, but no one expect him and the Grimm knew, not even his partner was told. The Coyotl leaned down and whispered in the womans ear, "The Grimm will be happy to see you, we haven't been able to find a law-abiding Pflichttreue for a while, they seem to have a thirst for the criminal's life in Britian." The Coyotl placed a hand on the woman's cheek and continued speaking in hushed tones. "You didn't think we'd find you, did you? Why did you turn down the job on the council? They would have protected you from the Grimm, protected you from us." The other Wesen gave the Coyotl an unnerving stare before he started to speak, his voice somehow comforting, "Lucian, that's no way to treat our guest." He paused, a disturbing grin on his face. "Or at least untill she gets to the Grimm, I mean." The woman had to bite down on her lip to stop herself shouting out a snarky remark. After half an hour of wallking down the colourless, insipid hallway, the woman was dragged into a room with a throne that was made out of what looked to be red quartz. The two men by the woman's shoulder took three steps away from the her and bowed as a man walked in, he was wearing a mask similar to the Wesenrein's Gleichheit, or maybe it was a Gleichheit, the woman couldn't tell from this distance. The masked man sat down on the red quartz throne and grinned, placing a hand on his knee. "Make it Woge!" The masked man, the Grimm, yelled "And do it now." The Cotoyl that escorted the young woman walked up to her and grabbed a knife from his boot and walked towards the Pflichttreue. She stared at the knife-wielding Wesen and growled, white and black fur forming, white being the main colour and black being spots.

_**She began to Woge**_


	2. Chapter 2

December 31th, 2010;  
Somewhere in United Kingdom  
Five days before escaping

* * *

The woman was strapped and chained down to an operating table so she wouldn't stand and attack the Grimm. Blood and gore was splattered all along the red-stained white walls and floor. This was the Grimm's favourite place, his 'laboratory'. If anyone knew of the Grimm's experiments, they would call them cruel and vile but few would side with the demonic Grimm. It's surprising that anyone would find it okay, let alone any Wesen. The woman watched the Grimm cautiously, trying to figure out what experiments he's planning today. The Grimm smiled at the chained woman, "This will be your last day of pain, my dear," The Grimm licked his lips and continued talking "The last day of pain and you'll work with me, doesn't that sound exiting?" The woman frowned, wondering if the Grimm actually trusted her so much as to let her walk around the building without escorts. The Grimm turned his back onto the young woman and picked up a syringe filled with a purple tinted liquid, inspected it, and began to talk again, "You don't trust me? Do you?" He spoke in hushed tones. "Why don't you trust me after all I've done for you?" The Grimm stood there for a moment, as if he were waiting for an answer, and then chuckled, "Permission to talk." The woman shifted her weight and her frown growing deeper as she though about what she was going to say. The Grimm turned to look at her and tilted his head, as if though to say 'Aren't you going to talk?' The young woman rolled her eyes and spoke. "I hope you don't take offence to this but you currently look like a child or maybe even a dog being teased with its favourite toy," her voice was dry and hoarse with lack of use but her heavy Welsh accent was still loud and ridiculously unmistakable. "Actually maybe I do hope you take offence." The Grimm's guards stood up and took one step towards the woman but the Grimm stopped them with a hand. They stepped back and reluctantly sat back down, both with a murderous gleam in their eyes. The Grimm turned to look at the woman, annoyance visible on his scarred face, and took a step towards her. He stuck the needle in the woman's arm and inserted the purple liquid into the woman's blood stream and smiled grimly. The woman was confused as to what the liquid was, but she soon forgot and lost track of time as the Grimm continued his work, his experiments, on the woman.

_ All __she __remembers __is pain._


	3. Chapter 3

January 5th, 2012;  
Somewhere in the United Kingdom  
The day of the escape

* * *

The woman was being shot at by several gunners from several different watch towers. They weren't trying to kill the woman, just injure her enough to immobilize her so she could be taken back into the Grimm's domain and punished or maybe just executed. A bullet shot and flew deep into the woman's thigh and she yelled, almost Woging in rage. She managed to continue running, as she didn't dare to stop, until the pain was unbearable. Then she Woged, Woged in annoyance. She wasn't like any Wesen seen before. She had the head shape of a Pflichttreue but the colours of a Hundjäger, light brown for the white and dark brown for the black, she had the eyes of a Coyotl and the nose and teeth of a Fuchsbau and the ears of a Kitsune. No one had seen the woman Woge since she had arrived so the Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen that were forced to work for the Grimm were taken aback and temporarily stopped shooting at the woman but they quickly shook it off and continued to shoot at her. The woman got shot in the shoulder and she screamed in pain, her steps faltering and causing her to be shot again, this time it landed not too deep in her chest. The woman yelped and clenched her teeth against the pain but still somehow managed to keep on running, running towards the heavily guarded wall. After all her time in the Grimm's 'realm' she had found weakened areas around the wall that she could possibly exit through, so she changed her course slightly and began to run to the closest blind spot near the wall and got shot in the foot on the way there but still somehow made it. Dizzy and in a haze from blood loss, the woman began to scale the worn out wall and it was not without difficulty. The woman fell down when she was not so far off the ground but it still sent a wave of pain washing over her. She subconsciously unwoged as she wished to just lay there and bleed out but she forced herself to stand up and scouted the perimeter of the blind spot as quickly and as carefully as she possibly could. She managed to find what seemed to be a trapdoor that led somewhere outside as she could see light coming from between the cracks. She lifted her foot and kicked against the trapdoor as hard as she could, pain vibrating down her leg from her thigh on impact. She clenched her teeth and dragged herself forward, closer to the door that had swung open. The woman smiled and hurried through, not thinking about what to do next. She went as fast as she could through the small tunnel through the wall and ran as fast as she could, the pain not bothering her as she's being fulled by adrenaline.

The woman stopped running and collapsed on the side of a road when the walled domain was far from few, she heard a sound and presumed it to be a car . She must have passed out as when she woke up she was in a hospital. She was confused as to how she got there and she looked around. The woman noticed a man that looked remarkably like someone she should know. The man grinned when he noticed the woman was away and practically dragged her out of the bed and spoke excitedly, "Come on, we need to get to Portland." The woman didn't even get any time to react as she was pushed through the door and into the hallway. Once she was dragged out of the hospital, the woman was taken towards a VW beetle and she frowned realising who the man was. "Why in the bloody hell are you in Great Britain?" Her voice wasn't as dry an croaky as the last time she had spoken so her Welsh accent was more distinct. The man hushed her and opened the door, shoving her inside. The man started the car and started explaining the reasons he's in Britain.

* * *

January 3rd, 2012  
Portland, Oregon  
Monroe

* * *

I was in my own world, working on a Richmond Virginia pre-civil war clock, when Rosalee walked up to me with fear on her face. I studied her features for a moment before speaking, "What's wrong honey?" Rosalee hesitated, so I stood up and took a step towards her and held her hand tightly in a way that I hoped would help in with convincing Rosalee to speak. Rosalee took a deep breath and began talking, quickly, "My old friend from Seattle has been missing for nearly a year now and the council have finally gotten a lead." She paused to breathe, "They think that she's gone back to Wales and has been taken by a Grimm who lives in the United Kingdom, and not just any Grimm but a guy named Jackson Haven." I was frozen to the spot, Jackson Haven is a criminal in the Wesen world and he's been blamed for many disappearances across England and Wales. All the people who vanished were Wesen. No one knows what he does with them, or even if any of the taken are alive. We have to help your friend, I thought and it was obvious that she was thinking the same thing, it was written on her face. I stood up straighter, "Have I met this friend before? And if so, I volunteer to go get her from England." Rosalee looked at me in the eye as if she were about to say something but she noticed the determination in my eyes so she just nodded.


	4. Yeah- no

Yes hello-

I haven't been on this sight for ages and as I was reading this I realised that this was terrible.

If anyone is actually reading this then I'm so sorry for my terrible writing.

I might rewrite it so hahahahhfvhk

bye


End file.
